The Fame
by girlmeetsworldtrash
Summary: It's been 2 years since Maya left Riley, Farkle, and Lucas along with the rest of New York to chase her dreams of being a singer. She never told anybody she could sing for that matter, but one day she needed money. So she went down to the subway and sang her little heart out. Little did she know a music producer was in her audience. From then on, the rest is history.
1. Chapter 1: The Fame

Lucas POV:

Can today get any more boring? Mondays were usually pretty boring but this one somehow topped it. Probably because it's dead week and we're studying so much. We also have an assembly so hopefully I don't fall asleep.

(2 hours later)

It's lunchtime and I can't help but wonder what the assembly is even about anyway? The last time we had one it was in 8th grade and it was a punishment for a food fight that had happened. I smile thinking about the memory because Maya started it all because I wouldn't give her the rest of my tater tots. Boy do I miss her. (10th grade year)

"Lucas what are you smiling about?"

I come back to reality and Riley's looking at me confused. Riley and I used to have something but things didn't work out, we lost our spark. "Nothing" I reply quickly. I'm grateful we're still friends though, but that didn't mean I could tell her I had a tiny little crush on Maya before.

(1 hour later)

We hear the announcement over the intercom to come to the gym, and we all groan.

"Come on kids I guarantee you'll like this assembly" Mr. Matthews chimes,

And I hope he's right.

Riley, Farkle, and I walk into the gym side by side with confused faces. Why are there pictures of Maya everywhere? And my heart sinks, did she die? Is this what's happening?

"Riley you don't think?" I croak

"Of course not! I just skyped with her a week ago she's fine!" Riley assured me

"Oh thank god"

A sigh of relief comes towards me… so then what's going on? We take our seats on the bleachers and it's silent. I've never in my 4 years of being in this school, have heard the school be this quiet. There's a giant screen in front of us, kind of like a jumbo screen you would see at a basketball game. And the room goes dark. The jumbo screen lights up with a video of Maya. Now I'm pretty sure my heart just skipped a beat. According to the crowd, I think theirs did too. It's some kind of interview?

"So how is your tour going right now?" the interviewer asks and I feel a little bad because I said I was going to one of her shows, but I never had time to.

"It's going amazing right now" she replied maturely and elegantly. I never took my eyes off her. I felt like I was being hypnotized.

"But tomorrow I'm making a stop somewhere special"

"Oh yes, I've heard about that. Are you nervous at all?"

Maya stares at the interviewer for a couple seconds and finally responds

"Not at all"

And the room goes dark again.

When the light comes back on again I see Maya right in front of me.

"Hey Huckleberry" she mouths to me with a smirk.

Yup my heart definitely just stopped.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunion Party

_*Author's Note: Hey Lucaya shippers! So I literally thought up the concept of this story in 5 minutes. I honestly don't think it's very good but I'm going to keep rolling with it if that's what you guys think I should do. In these next chapters I'm going to go back in forth between Lucas and Maya POV so just watch for that and I hope you enjoy this chapter!*_

The Reunion Party

She begins to play her new single called "Eyes Wide Open" and I know all the lyrics. Well of course I do I know all of her lyrics on her album. She's wearing a slimming blue romper which has an open back to it. Her blonde curly hair is pulled back into a ponytail. She looks so gorgeous. I mean she always looked beautiful before she became all famous but now all the boys are drooling over her. She finishes the song and we all give her a standing ovation.

"Thank you, you guys" she chuckles. I'm guessing out of nervousness. "Before I start my next song, I just want to thank the people in this audience and teachers who have always supported me." The whole time the crowd is hooting and hollering. She looks at us while we watch her eagerly. "I would like to thank Mr. Matthews, Riley, Farkle, and Lucas." She smiles and starts her next song.

She was always very quiet about her singing, as if it were her own little secret. Her little secret that the whole world pretty much knows by now. I can remember the first time I heard her voice on the radio. Funny enough I was with her too.

 _(2 years earlier)_

 _She just had started her career and her new song at the time, "The Middle of Starting Over" came on the TV while we were enjoying our traditional Tuesday hangouts after school._

" _Oh my gosh Lucas turn it off!" she shouts while she's trying to get the remote out of my hands by reaching up for it which fails but it makes us get so close to each other that our toes are touching._

 _She stops trying and sits on her bed defeated. "Maya what are you worrying about you sound amazing…as always" I added while I smile down at her and she becomes quiet. I can see her cheeks turn a shade of red. "It's really good actually…"_

" _Thank you Ranger Rick, it uh... means a lot to me" she smiles warmly._

I come back to my senses when she looks at me. Actually our eyes keep finding a way to meet each other during this little concert. I give her my signature wink and she giggles.

"Alright guys that's it, I'm sorry I only did a couple songs." The audience yells for an encore. "Come on guys if I had it my way, I would share all my songs but schools supposed to be boring and I gotta wrap this up. Thank you for having me." And we all get up for a standing ovation once again.

Mr. Matthews declares the assembly over and we all get up to leave.

"Guys we have to go say hi to Maya before she leaves!" Zay yells

Maya's hugging some teachers on the side of the gym and people are taking loads of pictures with her (as usual). But eventually we make it over to her. "Maya!" We all shout and we all get into a big group hug.

"Oh I've missed you guys so much you have no idea"

"We've missed you too Maya, when do you have to leave?" Riley asks

"Actually, my tour doesn't start for another 2 weeks!" Maya exclaims

Without even thinking about what's about to come out of my mouth I say, "Let's have a reunion party at my house after school?"

"Yeah great idea Huckleberry" Maya smirks at me and I actually miss all her name calling.

 _(A couple hours later)_

School's over and I rush home. I mean I am throwing a reunion party for Maya after all. I rush through my door. "Whoa whoa there what's the rush?" my mom asks

"I'm throwing a reunion party for Maya" I say while I'm cleaning the living room.

"Isn't she across the country?"

"Get with the program ma she came back today!" I always forget my southern accent always becomes a thicker when I'm around my family. "Here let me help you" she ignores my nervousness and helps me clean the house.

 _(1 hour later)_

 _*doorbell rings*_

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I open the door anyways and it's Riley, Farkle, and Zay. Oh thank god. A sigh of relief escapes me. "Well jeez thanks Lucas" Riley says sarcastically.

"Sorry I'm just freaking out its Maya!"

"Lucas it's the same Maya you've always known. Just because she's a little famous now doesn't mean she's any different." Farkle says "Yeah it doesn't make her any different at all" Maya pops up out of nowhere and says.

Uh oh.

"Uh sorry Maya I just didn't want my house to be a mess so I kinda freaked out" Wow I'm a really bad liar. I can see the paparazzi building as she stands there so I put my hand on her back and pull her in my house with the rest of the gang.

"Lucas it looks great! What are you talking about?" Maya asks

I feel myself getting nervous again. How is this happening? I'm Lucas Friar. Star of football, basketball, and baseball. I never get nervous like this.

Riley chimes in. Thank goodness.

"Let's all catch up! We haven't seen you in forever!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Hotel Problem

_*Author's Note: I just wanna thank you guys so far that are following my story! I honestly was just going to have it be a canon or something but I changed my mind. As for how short the stories are I'm sorry, I just keep running out of inspiration but I promise I'll try to make this one as long as I can! Okay on to the story!*_

Hotel Problem

Maya POV:

"Yeah I'm serious! Justin Bieber isn't as cool as everybody thinks he is" I say. We're all laughing so hard even I was shedding a tear. We've all been catching up on what's been happening around us lately for the past hour. "I'm done talking about me though, I wanna know what's been going on with you guys! You guys look so different!"

And it was true. Riley looks like she can become famous right then and there along beside me for just how beautiful she is, Zay is taller with way more muscle, Farkle is a little bit better but still weird, and Lucas. Ohhh Lucas. I hardly could recognize him at the concert I did. I'm guessing he's on all the major sports teams because he definitely looks ripped for it. I mean seriously. He looks like he can be a greeter at Abercrombie & Fitch! What am I even saying? This is Ranger Rick I'm talking about. Then again, I did have a tiny crush on him back in middle school so it's no surprise I kinda have one now, especially since

he's even more muscular and tall.

"We look different?" Lucas smirks at me. How have I not melted on the floor by now? "We never went to Los Angeles." We all laugh again.

"Oh I get it. All this makeup, hair, and clothes?" I guessed.

Riley speaks up, "Well yeah but that's just what comes with the talent! We all support you no matter what, Lucas is just teasing you."

"No its fine it's been awhile since we've had our useless banter isn't that right?" I questioned innocently but I guess I was a little too flirty because I can see his tan cheeks getting red.

"Who wants cake?" Lucas's mom comes up behind us with a couple of slices in her hands. And I become so happy because I haven't had Lucas's moms famous homemade cakes since my birthday when he invited me over since my mom had to work.

 _(2 years earlier)_

 _It was my birthday and of course, my mom had to work a couple more shifts (They just had fired somebody a day before, so she had to fill in). Conveniently, Riley was at cheer camp for the weekend (she promised to make it up to me later), Farkle had science camp, and Zay was grounded as always. Normally I probably would've gotten really mad at my friends because they were all busy on my birthday but I had Lucas and his mom's delicious homemade cake. I was all good._

" _What are you gonna wish for?"_

 _I look up from the cake and see Lucas's big green eyes stare at me with his warm smile. I actually had no idea what I was going to wish for. All of my dreams are going to come true in a couple weeks anyway. But instead I blow out all the candles, making my wish. "You know I can't tell you, what's the fun in that?"_

" _Come on, we're friends!"_

" _Huckleberry it won't come true if I tell you." And he left it at that and we both eat his mom's delicious cake._

As I'm sitting here now eating the cake I can't help but laugh at the memory. I look up and meet his eyes and I'm guessing he's thinking about it too because he's silently laughing. Thank god no one is noticing us or else we'd have to explain the whole thing.

Lucas POV:

We just got done eating our cake and it's starting to get dark. "Hey let's all hang out soon again, I've missed you all so much." Maya says and we all agree. So slowly one by one everybody starts to leave and go their separate ways. It's just Maya and I now. It's a good thing I had this reunion party or else things would still be a little bit awkward.

"Ugh I'm sorry I'm still here I'm supposed to get a call from my manager when my room is ready."

"Why are you getting a room? Just sleep at your old house."

She looks at me as if I knew nothing. "Somehow the paparazzi know where I live so they're all swarmed at my house right now" she shutters.

"What about your mom?" I ask

"It's alright I already told hear ahead of time and she's at a friend's house."

"Good." I smile at her and she smiles back. I think I could've stayed like this for a while if her phone didn't go off.

"Hello?" Her face calmed down and then scrunched up again. "What do you mean I don't have a room?" She gave me the one minute finger gesture and I sat down on the couch and put my arms on my knees.

"Well what am I supposed to do now?"

I can't stand to see her look so lost and flustered anymore so I grab her phone. "She can stay with me Sir." The manager talks back.

"That's fine young man but do not under any circumstances leave the house with her! We don't want anybody thinking anything is going on between you two."

The whole time Maya's looking at me with this big toothy grin and I can't help but laugh a little. "Okay I promise thank you" and I hung up her phone and gave it back to her.

She grins at me. "Well this should be fun."

"What do you wanna do short stack?"

"Well first of all, don't call me that" she punches me on the arm, "And second of all shouldn't we ask your mom if I can stay?"

"She's cool with anything besides she's already asleep and I don't wanna wake her up"

I see Maya eyeing the movie collection we have with her head tilted slightly. "You can pick one if you want?" I suggest.

"Will you be a baby like old times if I pick a scary one? I never have any time to watch scary movies anymore!"

"Hey I've matured a lot you'd be surprised."

She smirks "Yeah okay" she says sarcastically. "Oh my gosh you have all the Insidious movies? Even the third one?!"

"I know a guy" I say humbly

"Get ready to wet your pants Huckleberry because we're watching all three of them!"

"Okay okay fine I'll put the first one in." I go up to in the movie and she disappears into my room. Weird? But okay. She probably just wants to see if I changed my room at all since she left. Which I didn't but she doesn't know that. I just finish putting the movie in when she comes out in one of my old basketball shirts. I never realized how small she was until I look and see that the shirt goes all the way to her mid thighs. Her big curly ponytail she once had, is now a mess of hair past her shoulders and she looked beautiful. She looks better with it on than I do.

"Sorry I uh don't have any of my clothes."

"Don't worry about it Maya, come here" I smile reassuringly and I pat the seat next to me. She practically skips and jumps next to me. And the movie starts.

"This song is so creepy!" She says and cups her hands over her ears.

"Come on it's not that scary", I take her hands away from her ears. Throughout this whole movie marathon, I can feel us getting closer and closer. Our thighs are touching now, but she doesn't notice because of how intent she is to the movie. Something pops out.

"Lucas!" And she hides her face in my chest. I just laugh and rub her back to get her to calm down.

"Maya it's just a movie calm down."

"Dude I didn't know these movies were that scary!" And now we're both laughing like idiots. We both calm down.

"So Bucky McBoing Boing, have you had any girlfriends lately?" And I hesitate. Why is she asking me this? I guess it's just her way of catching up with me so I just roll with it.

"Uhh not really any to be honest."

"Oh yeah? I find that hard to believe." She smirks

"Why?" I smile

"Lucas look at you!" And we both bust up into the giggles again.

"Look at you!" I retort and she just smiles at the TV.

"It's hard to have relationships in show business you know? I mean you never know if the person actually likes you or if they just want to be in the spotlight." And I feel my face getting hot and my fists clench. Who would ever do that to Maya? I want to knock the sense into any guy who had ever done that to Maya but she stops me.

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm fine don't worry." She gives me a slight smile and we go back to the movie. A couple minutes pass by.

"But okay really no girlfriends?"

"Maya!"

"Huckleberry I know it's 2 in the morning and I might be on little sleep right now but seriously? You look like you can be on the cover of Sports Illustrated!" Now we're laughing so hard we're crying.

"Shut up pancakes" and I put my arm around her without thinking about it. I was about to take it back but she sinks into me and puts her head on my chest instead.

"Maya?" I ask

"Yes?"

"What did you wish for?"

"Maybe we'll find out someday" she replied sleepily. She falls asleep on my chest in a matter of 5 minutes so I decide I should too. What a night.


End file.
